ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactical Processor
They finally told us what it did... and even though they spelled it out for us, I'm still not sure what it does... --Coronawolf 06:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) So basically about x number of seconds, the automaton checks certain conditions and decides what to do. As an example, it may check if there is sufficient amount of TP to do a weaponskill. This attachment increases the rate at which it checks these conditions, does that clear things up? PBlackII Well yeah, that's pretty much what they told us but... as far as performing a WS on time or casting a certain spell, things usually happen with seconds. If I lose a light maneuver within a split second of casting time the automaton won't cast cure. If I put UP a maneuver within a split second of casting time the automaton WILL. As far as JA attachments go, those happen pretty routinely. Even non-Inhibitor weaponskills fire off relatively fast. I feel like there's something further they're not telling us. -07:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I see what you're saying, but I think it's really as straight-forward as what they're saying. I believe — opinion, so this will need testing — that this attachment does not affect abilities which need an attachment/maneuver to be effect, but rather it affects the default/maneuver-less actions of the automaton. I don't know, that seems like the clearest explanation of what it does. PBlackII Another thing, this whole thing about accruing overload naturally over time is new to me, which brings about an interesting hypothesis about burden. : Burden decays naturally over time - we all know this. : The dev post suggests that while deployed, an automaton's cycle of checks accrue a small amount of burden that is negated by natural decay, but still present nonetheless. : It follows that an automaton must lose burden faster while NOT deployed. I think this is a safe assumption. Thoughts? -Coronawolf 19:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Testing is required to discover its use. Recently, long standing rumors of the attachment decreasing cast times were proven false. Tactical Processor Testing http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=18;mid=1180983781125697207;num=24;page=1 Testing was done by the OP. It doesn't lower casting time, but it helps activate job abilities according to the OPs testing. --Taruru 15:40, 6 June 2007 (CDT) The thread on Allakhazam is under question, since several PUPs are unable to get similar results as the original poster. Automaton job abilities still seem to respond according to their set timers, regardless if the Tactical Processor is equipped or not. -- Niquenaque 5:28, 10 June 2007 (EST) Yeah, /sigh with SE and their vague describtions =(, well would it be better to put a verification tag next to it or, just simply take off the data?--Taruru 10:22, 10 June 2007 (CDT) nevermind you took it off--Taruru 10:23, 10 June 2007 (CDT) I went ahead and removed it. I'd rather it be a mystery than to give people a false impression of what the attachment is "suppose" to do. -- Niquenaque 12:35, 10 June 2007 (EST) I set my automaton up as a curebot to test a hunch I had. I plan to get hard-and-fast numbers on this. Curebot with Damage Gauge and no Tactical Processor, there was a few-second delay between my taking damage that put me behold the threshold, and my automaton casting its Cure spell on me. Equipping the Tactical Processor caused the automaton to start casting the cure even before the important attack registered in my combat log. As I said, I'll need further testing on this, though, and I'd appreciate others to help me out on this. -Ubiquitous42 11:36, 26 August 2007 (CDT) This is a theory I've had in mind for some time as well. Although I haven't done any testing on this myself, sometimes it seems like it uses abilities, magic, and weapon skills sooner. In other words, it seems like there's less time in between when the conditions for an action are met, and when the automaton actually decides to do it. --Karl1982 12:20, 26 March 2008 (UTC) A new thread on Alla seems to confirm the same findings as Karl11987, being that when the conditions for performing a certain action are met, the time it takes for the automaton to pick between the actions it can perform is minimized. One example of this is that instead of sometimes building TP beyond 100 while waiting for cure timers to reset, the automaton is much more likely to WS as soon as given the opportunity. The thread is located at http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=18;mid=120939710382611125;num=22;page=1 --WeaponZero 12:36, 01 May 2008 (EST) Could it be a store tp attachement? i meen, tactical processor... tactical point... Seem likely its a store tp attachement...Pandor 02:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Inhibitor is the Store TP attachment. The primary cause for confusion on this attachment is what "decision-making" means, which doesn't seem related to building TP at all. --Taeria Saethori 03:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) * This may affect the automaton's decision to use a weapon skill without the Inhibitor equipped. I've noticed that oftentimes, the automaton goes immediately upon making the attack that gives 100% TP, and sometimes it waits longer, using a weapon skill at some random moment. This attachment may reduce that delay, but I haven't systematically tested this. Tahngarthortalk- 05:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Updated with screenshots & tests Honestly, I don't mind if this is proven to be false and there are other things that influence the Automaton's behavior. But whatever gets people out there testing, is what matters. If people trying to disprove my results find something more concrete and replicable, then so be it. But I'm sick of not having a use for this thing. -Ami 18:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) i agree that the tactical processor seems to make action time take less time between spell casts and attachment use...however the difference in usage time is generally so minimal that it really doesn't make much of a difference if it's equipped or not. i have tested the attachment unequipped and equipped...equipped the delay between attachment and spell use was about 4.5 seconds. without it on, the delay was about 6.0 seconds not including attachment or spell cast recast timers. a 2.5 second increase in attachment or spell usage will not save your automation if it's near death or yourself in most cases...so unless you really want your automation to use shock absorber a little bit faster or cast a spell a little quicker than normal it doesn't really matter. on a side note it seems to alter the automation's AI which causes it to be a little more wiser with how and when it uses it's attachments, spells, or weapon skills...although this is untested by me as of yet..it seems to have that effect.--Pikachuninetail 09:30, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Even More Suggestions Browsed through this discussion and I have a bit to say - maybe someone can get these tested. . . :*Automaton Insta-Use attachments such as shock absorber and flashbulb have recast timers. For example, you can only use Shock Absorber once every three minutes. Has anyone tested if it shows affects on the Job Ability recast timers rather than the spell recast timers? Most likely with an Ice Maneuver active at the time of the job ability's activation. :*On Valoredge, the puppet will initiate Shield Bash a few seconds after the engaged mob begins to prepare a TP move. Perhaps this makes the puppet shield bash sooner, or lower the Shield Bash recast time. :*TP moves have a priority based on which maneuvers you use. Perhaps this attachment forces the puppet to use its highest weaponskill regardless of maneuvers. E.g. If there are more thunder maneuvers up than light, a mage frame will use Slapstick rather than Magic Mortar. However, maybe this attachment forces it to always use Magic Mortar regardless or conflicting maneuvers. Please consider/test (cuz I don't have my own yet) Tetsu of Hades/Cerb --Coronawolf 00:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) There has been a lot of testing done in the link above that WeaponZero provided (its an interesting read) that tests your first two ideas. If it affected ws's the way you describe then it would allow 3x fire + flame holder armor piercers, which would make the tactical processor awesome, but, although I haven't tested it myself, I'm sure someone by now would of noticed. Right now whatever it does is so minor that no ones yet discovered its purpose so its not really worth the increased chance of overload, but its dirt cheep on all servers so pick one up for completeness when you see one. --Telford 09:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Bought it, which means I'm that much closer to the 100% I've wanted for a while. I'll see if I can do some testing of my own. Thanks. --Coronawolf 04:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone tested this for fast cast? Not like... reduction in recast time, but actual spell casting. Just a suggestion. --Coronawolf 01:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone attempted to see if this affects casting speed like "Fast Cast"? As it is an ice attachment it may be magic related? I've yet to notice any change in automaton behavior with the part on (without ice maneuvers). I'm still low level (pup47) so without spiritreaver head i don't have a dedicated blm pet at this time to check casting times on larger nukes. --Vili Asura 19:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC)